League of Ultimate Goodness
The League of Ultimate Goodness was originally fonded from the League of Goodness. When the Amazing Indestructo took over as leader of the LG, he placed in the word, "ultimate" and replaced the current members with his own selected teammates. Unfortunately, the new members are mostly incompetent and their powers are usually useless in battle. The LUG's main purpose was to help AI look good in front of the public. Members The Crimson Creampuff (leader) *Whistlin Dixie *The Amazing Indestructo *The Human Compass *Major Bummer *Spaghetti Man *Mannequin *Moleman *Featherweight *Cap'n Blowhole Ex- or Rejected Members *Mimic *The Weatherman *Thermo A Hero Revealed The League of Ultimate Goodness appears on the TV show based on AI. Usually only five of the ten members appear at a time. They're usually portrayed as help against Professor Brain Drain's scheme until near the end. The team decided to go in actual battle against the real Professor Brain-Drain and support AI. The LUG easily was taken out by the professor's henchmen, the Deadly Dumbots. But the tables turned when a group of heroes, calling themselves the New New Crusaders (along with Stench) arrived and helped the LUG make work out of the Dumbots. The Return of Meteor Boy? The League of Ultimate Goodness performed their first fight without the Amazing Indestructo against the Commune for Justice. Unfortunately, they were outnumbered when one of the gang members, SkyDiamond, made six duplicates of himself. The Junior Leaguers took care of the villains, even though they escaped. Three of the members, Mannequin, Whistlin Dixie, and Major Bummer, were judges in the upcoming participation contest of Meteor Boy. Later, the team fought the Commune for Justice at the day of Crispo's project. The New New Crusaders joined in the battle. But they weren't able to defeat the hippies. When Crispo (who was revealed to be Professor Brain Drain in disguise) launched his project, the Time Tipler to send Superopolis into the past, The LUG and the NNC had to fight off velociraptors as well. When Ordinary Boy saved the day along with some allies, the two teams finished off the Commune for Justice with desserts. The Great Power Outage The League of Ultimate Goodness helped the Amazing Indestructo and his partner, Comrade Crunch, in promoting the new Pseudo-Chips. Later, the team fought some super-powered animals and were beaten by them. Their leader, AI, actually got injured! Because of that, the Amazing Indestructo fired them, not wanting to reveal that he's just like them. Seven of the members went to City Hall to issue unemployment benefits, but the building was empty. Ordinary Boy came up and offered an opportunity to get back at AI. The New New Crusaders began opening up business again at Dr. Telomere's potato chip factory. And once the potato chips go out, it'll sink AI's Pseudo-Chip buisness. The LUG liked this idea and went to help. At the end, when the crisis of the Red Menace (Comrade Crunch) ended, the blame for the loss of powers that happened in the city was placed on the Amazing Indestucto and his chip. Even the LUG refused to support him. Trivia *It was said there were ten members of the League of Ultimate Goodness. If counting AI, the fact is true. But according to the AI collector cards, there were 32 images of AI and 16 heroes (including the 5 members of LG, the 10 current members, and Meteor Boy). There's an error in the cards or the number of members. *The League of Goodness was usually referred as the original "League of Ultimate Goodness". Category:Groups